Max and Fang's Magnificant Misadventures
by Kylie Max
Summary: A bunch of Maximum Ride Drabbles... Some funny, some lovey-dovey, some just plain random and weird.
1. No cheating

**Hi MR lovers! How are ya? I'm fine! I actually get some time to myself to make more Fanfic! Anyway, these things are going to be short little stories that would be amusing if they were real... I hope you guys like it! Alos, check out my other Fanfic called _Black Falcon_ and read my friend's Fanfic called _Highschool Ride_. Please comment or review! And also spread the word about my postings!!!! Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kylie: Hi Max!!!!!  
Max: Hi, Kylie! How's the writing going?  
Kylie: Good...  
Max: Do you get all the credit? For creating it, and all?  
Kylie: Max... Don't ask such silly questions...  
Max: Tell me...  
Kylie: NO.....  
Max: Did you say 'no' to me??????  
Kylie: OKAY! I don't own Maximum Ride! *bursts into tears* Happy?  
Max: Yes....  
Kylie: *runs to Fang* Max is mean.  
Max: *sighs* Oh, Kylie........**

**Sword Training**

**Max's POV**

"I'm sorry, but you don't pass. You just aren't old enough and experienced enough to be trained with swords," the instructor told us with a stern glare.

"Please, you don't understand," my mother said. I sighed, annoyed and shot a look at Fang. His dark hair and eyes gave nothing away, no emotion. He just nodded as if he read my mind.

"_Max, I want to learn how to use swords,_" Angel spoke in my mind.

Speaking of mind reading.

_I know, sweetie, _I thought. _I'll get us to be able to learn._

For those who've just joined, welcome! I'm Max and my mom and I are trying to learn how to use swords so we can cut more stuff up to help us with saving the world. Iggy and Gazzy can cut more stuff up and destroy them. I sighed and I begin to think if I shouldn't let the Flock know how to wield swords. And currently, the freaking instructor thinks we're too young and don't have enough experience to learn how to use swords. I'll soon change his mind.

"Listen," I hissed as I pushed past my mom, gently. "If you don't teach us, I'll be forced to use my skills, skills you do **not** want me to use." The instructor narrowed his eyes. A challenge. Mistake number 1.

"I don't think so, girl. You're not experienced enough," he spat at me. Mistake number 2.

"You better think so, mister. You don't know how experienced I am," I told him in a menacing tone. I crossed my arms and shot him the bird. He scowled and shot the bird back at me. Mistake number 3. You're out. Max wins. I sprang at him with fists forward. I had the element of surprise and caught him off guard. I pounded him in the stomach once and he went flying to the wall. He fell on his hands and knees and coughed. I walked towards him, stopping before him and leaned down.

"You sure we don't have enough experience? Because they're," I jabbed my thumb at the rest of the Flock, "just like me and can do the same things." I let this sink in. He got up, stumbled, and brushed himself off. He coughed again.

"That won't be necessary," he responded wisely. He beckoned to the Flock and I to follow him. He led us through the back door to the back room that was filled swords. "Choose the sword that is most comfortable to you," he told us. "Long swords, no short daggers," he reminded us.

Fang walked over to the wall and pulled a black sword sheath about three or four feet long and slid the sword out. It was obsidian black and was as dark as Fang. I picked out a sword that was as long as my arm that was light weight. While the rest of the Flock picked out their swords, the sword instructor beckoned to us to go into another room. He called it the sparring room. He told us all to keep out sheaths on so we didn't hurt each other.

As the afternoon progressed, the sword instructor taught us how to use our swords and how to beat opponents who are bigger then you and win. We sparred with each other until we had a mini tournament with each other. We would each spar against each other and who ever would loose would be eliminated and the winner would move up and battle the winner of another battle. Angel and Gazzy sparred first; in the end Angel was victorious. Gazzy went to go sit in the corner to pout because he got beat by his sister. Then Nudge and I sparred with me as the winner: Iggy against Fang, Fang being the winner, but Iggy gave Fang some bruised to remember. Finally Fang and I sparred, unfortunately, I lost with Fang sitting on top of me because he had his bruises from Iggy and those were slowing him down.

All in all, when we came out of the sparring room to be picked up by Mom, she was startled to see all of our bruises but happy to see we were beaming.

"Spar you later," Fang whispered in my ear as we walked out of the sword training building.

"You're on," I grinned. "No cheating, next time."

* * *

**Hey! You like it? Tell me in your comments or reviews please! Anyway, like I said before, just spread the word of my Fanfic! Thanks fore reading! Look for the next ones and keep your eyes out for my next collab Fanfic posting!**


	2. Date

**Hiya! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! My computor crashed and got infected with a powerful virus and it's now just a big trainwreck. Anyway, I'm so happy that two people already reviewed for my story!!!! Thanks you guys! I realize that Mrs. Martinez doesn't have a 2 story house, but I'm sorry, it just works. I really like this one! I'll try to write again. I have several ideas and heres a chapter for you FAX lovers, like me.**

**DISCLAIMER:  
Kylie: I-i-i-i-i-i...  
Max: Please say it...  
Kylie: *whispers* I don't own Maximum Ride.  
Max: Good.  
Kylie*runs and hugs Fang* I'll take Fang away if you don't stop making me say the dreaded words.  
Max: Fang is mine.  
Kylie: Not anymore. *runs of with Fang*  
Max: She has some serious issues...**

**Max's POV  
****  
**"Do I have to?" I asked them for the hundredth time as we flew to Arizona.

"Yes," Nudge began and I immediately regretted asking again. "But don't you love Fang? And plus we got you such a good movie and you guys can get popcorn and candy, I wish we could go, but it's your date. What kind of candy are you going to get? Can you bring us some chocolate home? It's been a long time since I've had your mom's chocolate chip cookies! When we get to Arizona and can I have some of your mom's cookies because they're really-"

"Nudge! My ears are bleeding!" Gazzy cried, clutching his ears.  
I shrugged and sighed, guess it couldn't be avoided. I smiled inwardly, though. This would be Fang and mine's first date and the Flock had decided we were going to go see a movie and then go for ice cream because you know, if you leave Max the mutant bird kid, hungry, you're toast. The Flock had arranged Fang and me to go see a movie called "Fly with You Forever". It's about these two people who work in an airplane and love to fly. Then one day they meet and fall in love. The Flock got it because it had 'flying' in it.

When we finally got to Arizona, and found my mom and Ella, we got to eat my mom's famous chocolate chip cookies that are pure heaven! We also got many hugs, except Fang (not a huggy person. Strange though, because he's willing to let me hug him…), and when the Flock told about their plans my mom and Ella understood immediately and they both decided we should walk to the movie theatre. It was only a few blocks away and the ice cream parlor was next to the movie theatre.

The girls wanted to put my hair up, put make-up on me, and put me in a dress but I escaped into the bathroom and locked myself in. Instead, I just went in a tank top and my windbreaker. My mom lent me some jeans after the girls promised not to put me in the girly clothes. But seeing their disappointed faces, I let them put some blush and light eye shadow on me. We were in the kitchen, waiting for Fang to come down and having my big dinner. I heard someone shout and a big thump. My mom, Ella and Nudge went up to see what it was. Then I heard someone yell again and another thump. I looked at Angel questioningly. Angel looked like she was about to burst into fits of laughter.

Just then there were shrikes of laughter coming from upstairs and Fang stumbled down the steps. I nearly fell out of my chair and I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. Fang's hair was all slicked back with gel and clipped with pink hair clips. His shirt was ruffled and he looked like he had just come out of a beauty salon for women. He was wearing a neon green shirt and gold sparkly pants instead of his normal black attire. One of his shoes was his black boot, but the other was a high heel. He glanced upstairs then froze when he saw me and ran back upstairs. I hear more yelling and shouting and finally he had his normal uniform of black on.

Finally we got out the door and on our way to the movie theatre.

"So," I said, trying to start a conversation. "What went on upstairs?"

"Makeover," he simply said, yet his eyes told me the whole story. He was going to go downstairs but then Iggy and Gazzy talked him. Then the girls came up and Iggy and Gazzy helped with the new makeover. He had escaped downstairs, saw me and ran back upstairs to change.

We got to the movie and I bought some Reeses Pieces and Fang got some chocolate. We sat down in the movie theatre seats and sat for 2 hours, watching a mushy movie. By the end of the movie we were both silent, left in our own fantasies. After having the ice cream, and on our way home Fang took my hand and led me into a dark ally and motioned to the sky.

"Want to fly?" he asked.

"Thought you'd never ask," I replied, eager to get into the sky we climbed onto the movie theatre roof, jumped off and flew into the sky. Finally we landed outside the town on another building. We sat next to each other, letting our wings cool off.

"Max," I heard Fang say softly. "I don't know if you liked the movie, but I'd have to say it was pretty good."

"It was okay," I responded, feeling my face grow hot as I said the next words. "But it was fun going with you."

He smiled in a way, only Fang can smile. "Me too," he said and bent down and sealed the night with a kiss.

By the time we got back, the Flock was eager for answers, but we just both shut ourselves in our rooms and wouldn't say a peep.

'_You enjoyed it.' _I heard Angel say in my mind.

'_A lot'._ I though back. '_You can tell the Flock I enjoyed it a lot.'_

**Isn't it sweet? Please comment and review and give me some ideas if you want me to keep writing! You can get your storie in here too!!!! I hope you enjoyed my new series of drabbles! FYI, I'm sorry if any of the lines jump but I can't control it. Just to let you know, my A/N will be bold and the story content will be un-bolded (i guess that's what you call it...)**


	3. Dresses and Kisses

**Great. I did it again. I had Dr. Martinez's house a two story.**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I was using my mom's computer and all of the sudden the thing shuts down and I was just about done with the story and I hadn't saved it! How stupid is that? Anyway, now I'm using my dad's computer for the time being while my mom and dad sell our house and we move into a new house and I can get another computer... Hopefully a Mac. 3 I love Apple products! 3 This time, some suffering for Max!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:  
Kylie: You can't make me.  
Max: Yes, I can.  
Kylie: I'm the author of these stories.  
Max: I have fang  
Kylie: I got an iPod Touch and an iPod nano.  
Max: I'm the leader.  
Kylie: I can do math.  
Max: I can fly. Ha!  
Kylie: Curses. Fine. I'll say them. *sigh* I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Dresses and Kisses  
**

"No, no, no! You can't make me, I won't let you!" I screamed as the girl's side of the Flock and my mom and Ella dragged me into the car.

"Relax, Max. We're not gonna do anything horrible to you," Ella said and patted me on the arm.

"What you call 'girly' sounds horrible to me," I mumbled. My mom was taking us to the mall to have some 'girl time'.

"Think of all the fun we'd have!" my mom said enthusiastically. "We could buy you some new clothes and we could get ice crème and we could do other fun stuff!"

"Yeah! Maybe we could get Max into some make-up too!" Nudge said from the back seat. Actually, I'd rather hang out with the boys; _they _won't get me to try on different 'girly' stuff on. But it looks like I can't avoid them. Looks like I'd have to grin and bear it.

Actually, it wasn't all that bad. We went to the clothing store and I got some more jeans and t-shirts. I got a new windbreaker and some new boots. That took about three quarters of the day. It was all good until the girls started to head towards a tomboy's nightmare.

The Prissy Girl's Wardrobe.

They dragged me in there all the while saying "It'll be fun Max! Stop resisting!" First they made me put on a lacy, frilly, pink dress, then they pinned up my hair with pink bows and hair clips, and finally they made me put on makeup. In the end, I stared at myself in the mirror. It was like I was looking at some other girl. Not me. I was _so _glad the boys weren't here. I'd never hear the end of it.

"Wow, Max. I never thought you'd look so pretty in a dress," Angel whispered. I had to admit, the dress wasn't bad but it made me feel uncomfortable and exposed. It had a strapless bodice; pink satin for the skirt and the tulle on top floated away from my body, making it look thinner, yet beautiful.

"I agree," my mom said as she stared thoughtfully at my reflection. "I really like how the pearl necklace corresponds with the dress!"

"Well, then because it's obvious that I can't wear this while we save the world I guess we have to leave and get back to the house!" I said as I started to take the necklace off.

"No way!" Nudge hollered. "We're buying this dress and necklace and you can wear this every time we're here in Arizona. We'll make sure you don't take it off!" I gave her a horrified look and sighed. Besides Nudge, everyone was giving me Bambi eyes.

"Fine," I said in a strangle voice and everyone cheered around me. We bought the dress and I had to put it on again and wear it around the mall. Let me tell you, try not blushing when practically all the boys in the mall are staring at you and drooling. What I really wanted to do was tear off this dress and spread my wings and fly home. But this was for the girls and if it made them happy, I'd do whatever they wanted.

"Hey Max, can we get some ice cream?" Angel asked.

"Sure," I responded. I patted Angel on her blond curls and spotted an ice cream parlor. I herded the girls and I towards there and we placed our orders. Big for normal people, but still normal.

"Are you going to wear your dress for Fang?" Ella asked, wiggling her eye brows.

"No," I responded coldly. I licked my ice cream cone.

"Okay," Angel said, disappointed. I knew she was working it but she'd already gotten me to do things I never would've done myself if I didn't have a 'Girl's day Out'.

"No," I repeated. "I'm not doing it, you can't make me." Suddenly Nudge got an evil grin on her face and whispered something to my mom, Angel and Ella.

"Okay, then. But that means we won't return your clothes so you can't change!" she grinned at me. That dirty mutant bird kid. She's an evil one.

I taught her well.

"Fine. I'll wear it. But then, I'm burning the dress," I sighed.

"Don't max. Let me keep it so when you return, you can wear it again," my mom smiled and touched my arm. I paused. Leave it to my mom to understand me and save it for special occasions. Maybe Ella could wear it someday. I smiled a warm smile at her and I knew it'd be okay.

By the time we all got back to my mom's house, I was feeling sicker and sicker to my stomach because of Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy's reaction.

But when I walked in, Fang just raised his eye brows once and crossed his arms. Gazzy explained what I looked like and waited a few seconds. Then Iggy and Gazzy burst into laughter. They laughed so hard and my cheeks got redder and redder.

"Wow, Max. Even you I can't see you, its fun to imagine!" Iggy guffawed and fell over, laughing. "Imagine, Max, wearing PINK!"

"Stop! Stop- I can't breathe!" Gazzy wheezed. The girls behind me beamed with pride, but then they started to laugh to. I was betrayed! Now, instead of feeling angry and proud of how I look, I just run upstairs and slam the door and lock it. Then I flopped on the bed, not bothering to take off the silly dress.

Just then, a knock comes from the door

'Max, please let me in," came the husky voice of Fang. I stood and unlocked the door, not bothering to open the door. I flopped down on the bed, just as Fang opened the door.

"You know, they weren't laughing because they thought that you looked ugly, they were laughing because usually, you don't look girly," he said quietly in a way only Fang can talk.

"But, they just made me so angry because I can be anything I want to be, heck, I saved the world from Itex and I'm only fourteen!" I said and threw my hands in the air. Fang walked over to my bed and sat down next to me. I stared up at him, into his dark eyes.

"I agree. I think you're beautiful, now matter what you're wearing" he whispered. Then he leaned in and kissed me. I broke off the kiss and stared into his eyes that were now full of confusion.

"I love you," I murmured and kissed him again, softly.

**Thanks for reading! Please comment and review! Oh and here's the link for a picture of Max's dress!**

**.**

**I just want to thank the following for commenting on my series of drabbles!  
Ella: Thanks! I try to make the disclaimer as good as the story itself!  
lydia-fang's_fangirl: Thanks for the support! I'm not stopping now! If I get more people to comment, I'll try to submit stories faster!****BaSkEtBaLlGiRl22: I agree on everything you said. That's such a coincidence that we have the same name! I didn't think there was another person with the same name!  
**

**I think I've been making Fang a bit soft in my stories... But just for this story, I'm gonna post another story ASAP about the boys having some fun too! He he he! Torture for the boys!!! Hahahaha! I am evil sometimes....**


	4. Let's Erase the Girls

**Sorry I havn't ypdated in a long time! I've been busy and I stil am, but that all changes next Saturday! Sorry if I don't update in a while! I'm justnow posting this at 9:48 pm! I'm waking up a 5 tomorrow and I have to get some rest! I hope you enjoy! It's long!**

**Disclamer:  
Kylie: *yawn* I'm tired.  
Max: You still have to say it.  
Kylie: No. *yawn*  
Max: You can got to bed after you say it.  
Kylie: Why?  
Max: Cuz'  
Kylie:*yawn* Fine. *yawn* I don't *yawn* own Maximum *yawn* Ride.  
Max: Good. Now go to bed.  
Kylie: Don't have to tell me twice. *yawn* *puts her head on the table and falls asleep*  
Max: Good night, Kylie.**

**Let's Erase the Girls**

**Fang's POV**

"So why are we here again?" I asked again. I crossed my arms, squinting against the bright, hot sun.

"Because, Fang! For all the girls! I mean, I can't see them, but you guys better explain them to me! In full detail!" Iggy says indignantly. "Look at them. Are they beautiful?"

"I've got to admit, I've never seen girls this pretty. They're all like, super models!" Gazzy said as he scanned the beach.

"Gosh, I wish I could see. Man, I wish we hadn't brought Fang. He's not interested in any girl… Except Max," Iggy grinned. I felt my face flush. Another wasted glare not working on Iggy.

"Shut up, bird kid," I growled.

Gazzy jumped right in.

"I mean he never glances at any girl, besides Max. Oh, wait! He did with Lissa and Brigid!" Gazzy laughed. Iggy howled with laughter.

"I thought I told you to shut up. I never did anything to them!" I hissed indignantly. Now I was sure my cheeks were red. They were burning with embarrassment right now… But my words were ignored as Gazzy and Iggy fell over and started to roll in the sand.

"Hey, remember when Max was so angry at Fang?" Gazzy said between laughs. "She had such an angry aura you could practically cook hot dogs on her!"

"Yeah and she later kicked Fang's butt!" Iggy was laughing so hard he was crying. "Max never kicks Fang's butt!" I was about to say something about Nudge and Ella to Iggy when two tall girls and a small short girl in tiny bikinis walked up. Immediately, Gazzy and Iggy straitened up brushed themselves off and tried to look "cool".

"Hi! What are you doing in black? It's hot out here!" A girl in with blonde hair and a tiny orange bikini commented on my black attire.

"Not that hot," I told her simply. She flashed me a pure white smile.

"Hi, ladies," Iggy calmly said from my right. Gazzy waved and straitened his back.

"Aww! He's so cute!" The smaller girl who had chestnut brown hair and a blue bikini said to Gazzy.

"Is he your brother?" The third girl asks. She has shiny red hair and a spotted black and white bikini. She smiled at me and batted her eyes. Some how, though this didn't seem right. They all had sharp eyes and, maybe if I'm paranoid, a bit pointy teeth. Something was wrong.

"Shall we all go for a walk?" The red haired girl gestured. I didn't want to take a walk with these girls… They were weird and creepy…

"No," I said just as Iggy and Gazzy started in their direction. I pulled them back by their collars of their shirts.

"Aww, come on Fang. Lighten up!" Gazzy complained.

"Sorry but we're busy," I said and turned the other direction and started to drag Iggy and Gazzy behind me. Then the red haired girl ran after me, threw her arms around my neck, leaned up and kissed me. I immediately broke it off.

"Are you crazy?" I yelled after pushing her away. She looked determined not hurt.

"No, but you are!" She yelled back at me. "I'm trying to be nice and you just treat me like something you can throw away!"

"I told you no!" I yelled back at her.

"But, Fang! Forget Max! I know you like her! But she doesn't love you!" she whined. I paused.

"How do you know Max?" I asked suspicious. She cursed under her breath.

"I was hoping you could be mine, and I wouldn't have to kill you," she sighed. "But now that you know, I will have to kill you!" She screamed. And get this,

She turned into an Eraser.

Gazzy explained what happened to Iggy and looked in the general direction of the other two girls whom were both scowling. They morphed into Erasers too.

"The School is Eraserfiying girls now?" Iggy asked disappointed. "The world is doomed!"

"I'll say," Gazzy murmured.

"Stop whining about girls and focus on surviving the girls!" I snapped.

"Right," Iggy and Gazzy say simultaneously.

"But, boys can't hit girls," the girl with red hair crooned. She had morphed into a russet colored wolf complete with teeth and claws. "But girls can hit boys!" She lunged at me; I dodged and hit her shoulder blade. She whimpered. She lunged again and I tried to dodge but she had her claws out and raked them across my cheek. She snarled and she grinned. These Erasers were fast and learned quickly. They could get close to us and take us down. But I wasn't going to let that stop me. I glanced at Gazzy and Iggy. They were back to back fending off the two Erasers. Iggy had a black eye and Gazzy looked tired. The sun wasn't helping as it beat down hotter than ever. People had begun to flee the beach when they saw the Erasers. But some of the other young "couples" stayed behind and became Erasers. Now there were about twenty-one Erasers.

Great.

I knew that we couldn't take them all, and the Erasers knew then but just then, someone cried above me. I looked up at the sun and saw the silhouettes of three birds. When they got closer, I didn't need to know if they were birds or something else. Birds can say a name, especially not mine. Angel landed near Gazzy and Nudge landed near Iggy.

Max landed next to me, not looking at me. Her beautiful blond and brown streaked hair billowed out by the slight sea breeze. Her brown eyes thoughtful and hard at the same time.

"Yo, what's up?" she asked simply.

"Oh, nothing much," I said casually, as if nothing was wrong. "The usual. Saving the world with you, hanging out at the beach, fighting Erasers."

"Would you like some help?" she asked. I could practically see her smiling.

"If you want to," not admitting that I did need the help. We were out numbered with out the girls, but now we could take them all. We all launched ourselves and kicked the Erasers' butts, they were crying for their moms when we finished with them.

The fight only lasted about two minutes, a personal best for all of us. We came out with our usual cuts, bruises and scrapes but nothing that bad. At the end, Max glanced at all three of us boys and put her hands on her hips. She looked like a mother who'd caught her child doing something shameful.

"What were you guys doing at the beach anyways?" she shot us all looks of scorn.

"Getting some sun," Iggy said quickly.

"Nothing," I said.

"Looking at hot girls," Gazzy said suddenly and Iggy's head whipped around and Gazzy gasped and immediately covered his mouth.

"Nice going," Iggy muttered. Iggy and Gazzy knew that they'd have a heck of a week now with Max hanging over them.

Then, Max turned to me.

"We're you participating in this?" she asked me coldly. I shook my head and she shrugged, shot Iggy and Gazzy a glare, which they both flinched from, walked a ways down the beach and took off towards our camp.

After all the girls had flown off, Iggy and Gazzy looked at me and Iggy nudged me.

"I don't suppose you want to tell Max that a female Eraser kissed you, right?" he whispered.

I punched him in the arm, hard, and took off flying after Max.

**He he. Told, ya I'd make the boys suffer now! I hope you liked it! PLease rate and comment! Come on people! It only takes a few seconds! Thanks for those who have commented! I'll try to post sometime next week!**


	5. Make'n cake

**I am so sorry! I have missed so many days of writing it's not even funny! I'm really sorry! Also about the site name for Max's dress last drabble, I'll post it at the end! Please forgive me! I didn't die and go to Heavan or whatever and stop writing!**

**Disclamer:  
Kylie: Sorry!  
Max: Where were you?  
Kylie: Busy!  
Max: Doing what?  
Kylie: Piano, soccer, writting fanfic for my fans...  
Max: is the FF yours?  
Kylie: Yes... sorta...  
Max: Why 'sorta?  
Kylie: *whispers* Cuz' I don't own Maximum Ride.  
Max: Good girl...**

**Max's POV**

"Please mom? Can't you- won't you help me?" I pleaded with my mom, Dr. Martinez, which in my opinion, who is the best mom in the world. I'll prove it. What kind of mother helps me be created, then accept that I am a mutant kid with wings and then bear to part with my when I was a baby. Then, fourteen years later help me without knowing a thing about me and then after I save the world I come back with my family of five (not including me) just like me and want to live in a house with five rooms. The kitchen, the living room with a foldout couch, the master bedroom, her daughter, Ella's room, and the guestroom.

She sighed. "Alright, I'll help," she smiled and kissed my forehead. "I'll get the materials we need this afternoon. Why do you want to make a cake, Max?" she asked. I actually blushed. Let me tell you, I'm not the best cook in the world, in fat I'm not even good. A blind kid can beat me in cooks and that's sad. I might as well get help from the best cookie maker in the world. She might as well me good at making cakes too.

"We all, as in the Flock and I, don't know our actual birthdays so we made them up. Fang's is today and I wanted to make a cake for him," I was seriously blushing now. She smiled warmly instead.

"I think Fang will love it," she said. "I'll send the Flock out, buy our supplies and then we can start. You'll have about one to two hours tops alone for yourself. While I'm dropping them off, call me about your decision on what type of cake you want. You know chocolate, vanilla or something of that sort, okay Max?" She showed me her cell phone number, showed me how to work the house phone and then departed with the kids in the car. I thought about what Fang liked. We all liked anything that could be eaten but we all loved to eat chocolate.

Finally, I decided that the cake would be chocolate layered with chocolate frosting between each layer with black and red frosting saying "Happy Birthday, Fang Ride!" After I had decided, I called my mom and thought about what I should give Fang as a present. I finally decided what I should get him and promised myself to go get it after I was done with the cake.

About an hour and fifteen minutes later, my mom came home with her hands full of sugar, butter, several bowls and bags of cake mix. She bought so much because I'm new at making cakes and I might burn some and make mistakes. I didn't feel the least bit offended.

And she was right.

The first time, I was retrieving the bag of four from the high cabinet and it slipped and dropped on top of me, breaking and covering me with flour. After taking a shower and cleaning up, I had my second accident. After baking the cake, while waiting, we both fell asleep and woke to the smell of burning cake. The cake was basically a big hunk of coal. But finally on the third try, and with much tears, sweat and love, the perfect brownish blackish cake (not burned, but chocolate) came out. We had made our own icing and covered the whole cake. Then we both added white, red and black flowers to the brown chocolate squishy top. My mother and I decided to let her so the writing. She added beautiful flourishes to the cake making it look really good. (A/N Personally, I'm a total chocolate fan and even a chocolate cake with a glob of chocolate icing sounds good to me! So this cake must look like heaven!) We put the cake in the refrigerator with a cover that was clouded so if anyone opened the fridge, they'd just see the cover.

We both flopped down on the couch and after a second congratulated each other on making the cake. We told each other that we'd start the party after dinner. My mom got up to make dinner and I fell asleep on the couch.

It was about 5:30 when the Flock walked in. They woke me up and I immediately smell the wonderful smells of dinner. They all gave me hugs except Fang. They were all tired for some reason and I wondered why they were also wet.

"Where'd you guys go?" I asked them, staring at the wet heads of hair.

"The pool," Iggy grinned. "According to Gazzy, there were quite a few pretty girls there," Nudged elbowed him in the ribs and he winced.

"Dinner!" my mother called and we all crowded to the dinner table and sat down. On the table were plates of steaming mashed potatoes, green beans and steaks with gravy. We all scrambled and starting stuffing our faces. At the end we all leaned back in content.

"Ah, that was delicious Ms. Martinez!" Gazzy said.

"I second that motion," Iggy said and raised his right hand. My mom nodded and I knew what that ment. Time for Fang's celebration. But just then it hit me.

I forgot to get Fang's birthday present.

Quickly I stood up, walked quickly over to my mom, and whispered in my ear what I was going to do and what I needed. She nodded and handed me fifty dollars. I thanked her and flew (not literally) out the door. I launched myself in the air and flapped powerfully towards the local mall.

**Fang's POV**

After the wonderful meal Max's mom had prepared for us. Max's mom glanced at Max and a thought passed through their eyes. Just then Max's eyes lit up with realization. She jumped up out of her chair and whispered something to her mom and then ran out of the door.

"What's with her?" Gazzy asked.

"I don't know, can't see, remember?" Iggy commented. I raised an eyebrow at Max's mother. She shrugged, but there was a spark of excitement in her eyes. We waited for about five more minutes in silence and then Max burst through the door with a poorly wrapped medium sized box in her hand. Her hair was blown back by the wind and she looked disheveled. I raised another eyebrow at Max, but she just grinned. She was panting.

"I hope you like this present," she said. "Happy Birthday, Fang." She handed me the present and I tore the paper off. Inside was a medium sized black jacket with a black and brown feather on the front and purple and black wings on the back. The jacket even had wing slits cut into the back! Under the jacket in the box was one of Max's long flight feathers. There was no card but a card with words wouldn't have described the feelings that were swirling around Max's head. I stared at it then at Max's mom, then at the Flock. Max was beaming, Max's mom's eyes are sparkling and shining proudly and the Flock's mouth are all on their way to the core of the earth.

"Thanks," I said and Max nodded, still panting slightly.

Later, Max came into our room, (we shared rooms because Dr. Martinez didn't have enough rooms) took one look at me in my new jacket and ran and gave me a hug.

"Happy Birthday Fang," she whispered in my ear and then kissed me.

**How was it? was if bad? Was it good? tell me by reviewing! PLEASE! Anyway, I learned the hard way, that I couldn't put up website URLs... Sorry! Anyway here's the link for Max's dress:**

**http:// sissymaidcloset ***dot*** blogspot ***dot*** com ***slash***2009 ***slash*** 10 ***slash*** vintage ***hyphan or the minus sign*** 50s ***minus* **strappless ***minus*** pink ***minus*** tulle ***minus*** party ***dot*** html**

**Oh! I want to thank the following for commenting on my drabble and expecialy the first person to comment three time! Thanks!**

**1. i-love-fnick = you're awesome! Thanks for commenting so many times!**

**2. impishhalo = I wasn't sure the Erasers would be good... Thanks!**

**3. XxHaku-Spirited-Away-RoseXxXx = I will!**

**Thanks for commenting! I hope you comment again!**

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**For my next one, you'll be busting your gut! I'm going to put most of the Maximum Ride characters in a big truth or dare contest!!!!**

**...**

**...**

**Told you I was evil...**

**Some sneak preview dares:**

**Max-Dare-Wear a girly dress and make up.**

**Fang-Dare-Let the girls do a makeover and they get to do whatever they want to.**

**Hehe!**


	6. Crusing for Love

**Hey peeps! Although being sick and staying hme from school and being extremely bored might've helped with the writing process... Anyway I'll stop yabbering and you can start reading! Sorry for not updating for a long time, but I've been inspired to write fanfic again from my internet buddy Fly On Aya who's a really good fanfic writer. So expect some more fanfic emails in your inbox. Please RnR (I actually have no idea what it mean but I think it might mean "review and respond". Anyway, if you do respond the first five people to respond, get to be featured in my next story or drabble and have ther name mentioned in my A/N! Yay! So please please! Review! Come on! That button at the bottom won't bite! Please! I'm begging you! **

**Disclaimer: If I would be writing on Fanfiction dot Net and writing under the tab of Maximum Ride and put a "Disclaimer" need I say the painful word that means I don't own Mr. "tall, dark, and handsome" or the older Pyromaniac? Boo hoo! Max is so lucky! She has boys falling at her feet left and right! Even in fanfic! (of course, in a way, so do i...) Whatever, jut enjoy the story and please review!**

"Are you sure about this?" Fang asked me again. We were boarding a cruise ship with my mom. She had won a trip for a family; unfortunately, the people on the cruise ship weren't expecting six scruffy kids and a dog in addition with Jeb, Ella and Mom. Somehow they managed. We were all currently standing on the deck of the boat deciding what we were going to do. They had several stores and other shops for about every item in the world.

"Positive. We're supposed to have fun, though I'm a bit worried…" I told him trying to be optimistic. Personally, I don't have a good record with boats from the _Wendy K._

"Umm, I don't mean to burst your semi-happy bubble Max but going on a boat and then being surrounded by lots of water doesn't sound like any fun," Iggy said. "Besides it feels weird to be chased by M-Geeks one day and then be going on a cruise."

"Oh Iggy! How could you feel nervous? They have several shoe stores with some pretty sweet boots! Hey, Max! Maybe you can persuade your Mom to let us have some money and change our look again! Besides, I think I saw another one of those free style stores on the boat like they had in New York!" Nudge raved.

"Oh yeah! You guys looked so cool when you came back!" Ella raved.

"Okay, Nudge. I guess we do need a new look!" We all ran to the free style store called Killer Looks.

Looking through the racks of clothes, I picked out a new tank top, some jeans that weren't blood stained and ripped, and a new windbreaker. I had my hair trimmed and streaked electric blue.

Fang chose a black skull shirt with a black jacket over top. Black jeans, black belt with white stars lining the belt and black boots. Fang had his hair trimmed so that part of his hear was streaked orange.

Iggy felt the colors of the shirts and found a sky blue t-shirt and brown pants with some blue converses. He got his strawberry blonde hair streaked brown.

Nudge and Ella of course went wild with clothes and bought a pair of jeans and four mini skirts, seven tank tops, five berets, seven boots and shoes and more clothes and accessories. They got both of their dark hair bleached and beaded so that their hair sparkled and looked somewhat like a skunk.

Gazzy got some army colored, cargo shorts, and some pretty sturdy boots along with having his hair spiked.

Angel bought some dresses and some dog outfits for Total including a sailor costume and a basket and a Dorothy costume. Angel had her golden curls dyed brown at the tips.

All in all, we looked pretty good.

My mom smiled and clapped her hands when she saw us, Jeb nodded approvingly.

Later we headed to the swimming pool and I felt slightly embarrassed when I felt a lot of people's eyes on us and I actually blushed. We all looked super hot but I wished that I had gotten a one-piece bathing suit instead of a bikini but Ella and Nudge were pressuring me into buying one. I felt so exposed.

Suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around my waist from behind.

"Wha-?" I cried and Fang spun me around and kissed me on-

My forehead.

Awww! Oh wait! Did I think that? Silly me! I don't know what happened to my brain I-

Just then, Fang scooped me up, bridal style, and carried me over to the deep end. He seemed oblivious to the fact no that a lot of people were staring at us, wondering what he was doing. When we got into the deep end he jumped in without another second. I squeaked in surprise as he shifted and I opened my eyes. I found a blurry Fang inches from my face. Even though my vision was blurred, I could see his coal black eyes had a spark of something like humor in them. I wondered what he was doing before everything in my mind went out the door and down the drain when he swooped down and kissed me. We just stayed down there for as long as we wanted since we could breathe underwater. We just sat at the bottom of the pool making out. I think the others forgot about us because by the time it was dark, we were still in the pool and when we finally came up no one was at the pool anymore.

The pool lights turned on and it was really beautiful because there were hidden fountains with colored lights. It was spectacular! I smiled and Fang turned to me and smiled. My heart squeezed, knowing he only smiled like that for me. I tackled him again kissing him, my fingers getting tangled in his black and orange hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

If there were any situation I could kiss Fang in, I'd choose kissing underwater. Making out underwater is so romantic!

You should try it sometime!

Anyway, we ended up going back to our rooms and ordering room service. We had the usual room arrangements, Iggy with Gazzy (thank the heavens that I'm not with him, I don't know how Iggy can stand his "home made stink bombs"), Nudge, Ella and Angel, (they probably spent their night talking about make-up or boys…), Mom with Jeb (I hope that they don't sleep together, that'd be _el yucko_), and of course me with Fang (Yay! But we're not doing anything gross! Get your mind out of the gutters you people!)

So, I spend my mind with Fang, reliving memories and telling each other stupid jokes. And for all you girls who think Fang is "tall, dark and handsome" I can say the response is…

He is. And you'll never get him cuz' he's MINE!

Sorry, I get territorial over Fang. I few let him out in public; he'd be stormed by girls all the time! And we can't have that, can we?

So that was pretty much how we spent our vacation, shopping, swimming, eating, no Eraser, Flyboys, whitecoat, M-Geek, ect. ect. attacks. This is the lap of luxury, if you're a bird kid. We didn't bother with the spa treatments, for fear some people would find out about our wings, except the Mani pedis! (I didn't get one; my nails were short and chipped from our brutal fights and me being nervous and/or bored) It was really fun and when we had to leave we all moaned in disappointment.

"Max?" I turned and was greeted by the biggest pair of bambi eyes.

"Uh, what do you want, sweetie?" I asked Angel.

"Can we come back?" She asked.

"Uh, sure if my mom wins again…" I said, and averted my eyes from the tempting bambi eyes. Instead, my eyes fell on Fang. I studied him as we exited the ship, said good-bye to my mom, shook hands with Jeb and walked into the forest.

The dappled light shone off of Fang's raven black hair, turning it other colors like blue or purple. His dark eyes were like black holes, endless pools of black. I chuckled to myself, remembering when we were little kids and I used to call Fang emo and Goth.

"Lets fly!" I shouted when we finally got far enough into the forest. I snapped my brown and white wings, while Fang snapped out his black wings. He shot me an Oscar winning smile and our Flock took off, wind whipping all of our hair.

"Yay! It feels so good to be flying again!" Nudge yelled over the wind.

"Wow Nudge! That might've been one of the shortest sentence you've ever said!" Iggy shouted. I smiled at my happy Flock and once again, wished we were normal and could live happily.

"Shut up, Iggy! This might be one of the only times you're not talking about bombs or using a bomb or carrying a bomb- wait, are you carrying a bomb?" Nudge argued. "You better not be carrying a stink bomb, we already have Gazzy as our own personal stink bomb-"

"Hey! I'm not that stinky! You just have a sensitive nose, besides, I wouldn't be-" Gazzy yelled and I cut him off.

"Okay, okay! We get it! Nudge talks too much, Iggy has too many bombs, Gazzy is stinky-"

_Don't forget Total and Fang! _Angel chimed in my head and I sighed.

"Total might have fleas, Fang's too quiet-" Fang shot me a glance. "And Angel invades everybody's minds." I stated.

Fang raised his eyebrows. "Oh and you're perfect?"

"Yes," I said.

"What about on the beach, and when we were in the desert and-" I cut him off there, not wanting Fang to go on.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine the Maximum Ride does make some mistakes and has some flaws but only a _few._"

"Whatever," Fang said. I grinned and got an idea.

"Why don't we go somewhere fun?" I said and everyone, except Fang of course, whooped.

"Let's go to Disney Land!"

"No, Paris!"

"British Columbia!"

"Egypt!"  
"No, let's go to New York again!"

"Okay, guys! We're going to Disney! Nothing wrong with that!" I said and I was once again meted with whoops and groans. "I'll race you! Last one there's a rotten egg!" I called behind me as I switched to hyper mode and shot across the sky. I heard some of my Flock members shout in protest but I was soon out of distance that I couldn't hear them and I smiled to my self, even though no one could see me. So much for racing. More like they were catching up to me.

Half an hour later, my Flock landed next to me just outside of Disney, tired and panting. Fang glared at me, his chest heaving and he stomped over to where I was grinning. He took my chin in his hand and kissed me roughly then pulled back a little to murmur something to me in his husky voice.

"_Don't _do that again or else," after that he went back kissing me as our kisses got deeper Iggy yelled at us to get a room.

_Gladly, _I thought.

**Sigh. That was hard and a long fanfic. I finally got to unload it! Yay! Anyway, I'll be posting so more so keep your eyes and mouses ready to click on the e-mail links! Yay! Remember the first five people to comment get the drabble written for them!**

**Me:****Why do you hate me Internet? **

**Internet: Cuz you have a sick, weird and messed up mind... **

**Me: good point. **

**I****ntetnet: RnR! (Kylie still doesn't know what it means...)**


	7. Arguments and the Power of Movies

**Wowza. o_o I actually got a second fanfic up on the same day... Wowza. Oh! I got a review from MaGgIeIsAsTaR! Thanks a whole lot! And so, if you're reading this right now MaGgIeIsAsTaR, this fanfic is devoted to you! There are four more opportunities to be written in a drabble or a story and have your name mentioned in my A/N! Please RnR! Thanks!**

******Disclaimer: If I would be writing on Fanfiction dot Net and writing under the tab of Maximum Ride and put a "Disclaimer" need I say the painful word that means I don't own Mr. "tall, dark, and handsome" or the older Pyromaniac? Boo hoo! Max is so lucky! She has boys falling at her feet left and right! Even in fanfic! (of course, in a way, so do i...) Whatever, jut enjoy the story and please review!**  


And so we open this little scene with my family and me.

Picture my mom's small living room full of six –if you count Total, seven- mutant bird freaks that are hungry, tired, and slightly claustrophobic.

Not a happy scene.

Most of us were currently arguing. Fang and I were the only ones not involved in this argument. We were sitting on the couch trying to watch TV as the channels flipped back and fourth. Fang shot me a bored glance and I raised my eyes. We said nothing but I could tell it was getting on his nerves. And when Fang gets annoyed, someone's doing something he really doesn't like. One of which, is arguing. I tried to be interested as I listened to Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel _and _Total argued over what channel to watch.

"Max! Tell Iggy we can't watch _Grey's Anatomy_! No one watches that show anymore! You can't even see!"

"_No_, really?" Iggy said with exaggerated sarcasm.

"No, we have to watch the jewelry channel! I just love some of the necklaces they have!"

"Are you kidding? _Animal Planet_ is the best!"

"No, we should watch _Glee_! I want to see the Lady Gaga episode tonight!"

"How many times have I told you, no one likes the jewelry channel? Let's watch _Lost_! Now there's a good show!"

"All right you guys!" I said loudly clapping my hands. "We're not watching any of those… Besides, let's watch the two pyromaniac _Mythbusters_!" I was met with a mixture of moans and whoops. I grabbed the remote, changed it to the _Discovery Channel _and winked at Gazzy. He grinned and shuffled to get comfortable.

Everything was peaceful until…

"Gazzy, you just elbowed me in the ribs!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! See? There's a red spot!"

"Ow! Watch it, Nudge! You just stepped on my foot! And you're wearing your new high heels!"

"Maybe you should've kept your feet in your space and not across the whole floor!"

Fang sighed next to me and crossed his arms.

Unfortunately, everyone heard him.

"If you're bored Fang, maybe you could move so Nudge's big, clunky high heels can take up more room!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" You can't even see how _stylish_ my heels are!"

"Who cares about your heels, Nudge? Just be quiet so we can listen to _Mythbusters_!"

"No one cares!"

"I do!"

"Don't open your wings here! You're taking up all the room!"

"It's the only way to get some room here!"

"Oh sure, you have a whole cushion! I only get a pillow!"

"All right! Stop arguing!" I shouted. The room immediately went quiet. Normally, I don't shout at the kids, but I'm putting my foot down tonight. "If you guys can't agree on anything or can't go at least five minutes without arguing, leave the room now!" No one moved.

"No one better start yelling and arguing," I said and all gave them the death stare. Some of the younger flock members flinched. I sighed and went back to watching.

Later my mom and Jeb served us all dinner. Mashed potatoes with gravy, orange chicken, chicken parmesan, and Tiramisu. Yay! By the time we were all done, every plate was clean and Total started to lick the plates to get the last bites. We all sighed and leaned back in our chairs, letting our food digest.

Then, my mom jumped up and brought a plastic bag over to the table. She pulled out three movies and set them on the table. I immediately had a sinking feeling.

"Oh! I love _Aquamarine_! Let's watch it again!"

"No way! We're watching vampires and wolves in _New Moon_!"

"Everyone hates Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart! Let's watch _Stormbreaker_! I love spy thrillers!"

"Yeah? Well I'm sick of looking at the dude who everyone thinks looks like Iggy from _Stormbreaker_! I don't care which one we watch as long as it isn't _Stormbreaker_," Fang sighed again, only quieter.

"Hey! No arguing! We'll vote okay? You can only vote once. Who wants _Aquamarine_?" I said. Two hands went up. I raised my eyebrows at Jeb, who shrugged.

"Okay, who wants _New Moon_?" Gazzy, Total, Nudge and Ella's hands (and paw) shot up.

"Okay, and who wants _Stormbreaker_?" Fang, Iggy, Mom's and my hand went up. I sighed again.

"Okay, _Aquamarine's _ we vote on Stormbreaker or New Moon. No if, ands, or buts. Okay? Stormbreaker." Everyone's hand shot up except Gazzy, Total, Nudge and Ella's hands shot up. They groaned and slinked towards the couch. Jeb got a _really _big bowl of popcorn for us and we all settled down to watch Alex Rider in _Stormbreaker_.

I sighed once again and leaned my head against Fang's shoulder. He tensed up and then relaxed, turning those dark, black eyes on me.

And smiled.

Fang, my right wing man, my best friend, my emo/Goth kid of the flock smiled at me. My heart squeezed and I smiled back.

I snuggled up to him and later, he put his arm around my shoulders.

Half way through the movie, the sun went down casting pretty colors of the sunset across the living room.

Three quarters of the way through the movie, the moon shown through the window and illuminated everyone's faces and I realized. Only Fang and I were awake.

He turned his dark eyes upon me again and whispered in my ear, his breath tickling the shell of my ear.

"I love you, Max." and swooped to my face and kissed me. And I enjoyed it and kissed him back.

"I love you too, Mr. Rock," I whispered when I broke the kiss to get air. He grinned again and both fell asleep, his arms around me and my head lying on his chest.

**Awww! Sweet faxy goodness! Anyway, please Comment by pushing the the button that says "Review This Chapter"... Anyway, I think I'll start writting for other stories because I'm working on something for the Hunger Games Trilogy and the Percy Jaclson and the Olympians series!**

**I can't wait till the third book in the Hunger Games Trilogy to come out, which by the way, comes out on Augest 24th! Boo hoo! TT_TT Oh well, I'm more happy that someone reviewed and I hope to get more reviews! Come on peeps! I want to see Story Alerts, review Alerts and other things in my Inbox! PLEASE! I"M BEGGING YOU!  
Max: What's your problem?  
Internet: Lots of stuff.  
Max: Right...  
Me: It's true... Do you still hate me Internet?**  
**Internet: Yup. RnR?**


End file.
